Quirks
by AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter
Summary: This features some drabbles and some longer stories about the events that take place during and after the Giant War. There are some of my own ideas, and some requests, so feel free to request anything. Latest: Percy holds it in. He doesn't need anyone to see him in such a state. The nightmares haunt him. He needs to scream. But he can't. He won't.
1. The return of Leo McShizzle

**I know it is short, but that's the point. Enjoy!**

A month had passed. There was still no sign of Leo. Nico said he had sensed his death, but there was something different about it. Almost strange. His death had affected Piper and Jason the most. Every once in a while, campers saw Piper exiting Jason's cabin sniffling, with puffy red eyes. Hazel and Frank blamed themselves for his death. Annabeth was confused. Something was out of place. A missing piece of a puzzle. She would figure it out eventually. Oh well, they now had all the time in the world.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the beach. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. Annabeth was working on redesigning Olympus for the second time, Jason was doing something with Piper, Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter and weren't coming back for a few hours, and the Stolls were being chased by Katie.

I saw Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and the others sprinting towards me. I got up, brushed off the sand and asked what was wrong.

"L-Leo. A message from Leo. In Morse code." Annabeth replied, catching her breath.

I was shocked. How does a dead guy send a message? Seriously?

I must have said that aloud because my wonderful girlfriend punched me in the gut and muttered "Insensitive Jerk"

 **Third-person**

"Wait, how did Frank and Hazel get here so quickly?" Percy asked.

"They were the ones who relayed the message. Leo sent it to them. They brought it here for Annabeth to decode." Piper replied.

Both of the demi-gods in question looked down. Annabeth noticed.

"You two. Spill. What do you know?" She interrogated.

"Um… well… It's possible that Leo was able to use the Physician's cure." Frank stuttered out.

"Festus was a very smart dragon after all."

"LEO MCSHIZZLE IS BACK IN THE GAME, MY FRIENDS!"

 **Piper's P.O.V.**

Everyone gasped and looked up. On a floating raft was the one and only Leo McFreakin' Valdez. Trust Leo to make an entrance like that. That's when I noticed a beautiful girl with long caramel brown locks and deep brown eyes. She almost looked like… No…. It is her… How in Hades did Leo find her again? No man could ever return to Ogygia.

"Miss me?" Leo asked, helping Calypso down.

Before anyone could say anything else, I walked up to him and judo-flipped him. He fell back and hit the floor, hard. Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I tried to flip him again, but Jason held me back.

"HOW COULD YOU? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY FREAKING NIGHT! YOU ARE A –" Someone placed a hand over my mouth. I tried to free myself from their grasp, but they were too strong.

"Now, Piper, I'm sure Leo would like to explain himself." Jason said, in a deadly calm voice.

The smirk fell right off of Leo's face.

"Uh… well… after I was killed, Festus gave me the Physician's cure and brought me back to life. I found myself going back to Ogygia. 'An Oath to keep with a final breath.' I swore to Calypso that I would come back for her, and I did. It took us a while to get back, though." He explained, evidently frightened by all the glares he was receiving.

"You. Didn't. Even. Send. One. Message. Not one note. Not one IM. Leo Valdez, prepare to die for a second time." Annabeth leaped toward him, looking ready to kill anyone who got in her way. Percy grabbed her by the waist and brought her back down.

"Wise Girl, I know that Leo was being a bad boy, but we don't try to kill people who have already died, okay?" Percy mocked.

Annabeth reached up and slapped him. She turned back to Leo and gave him a 'We're not done with this' glare and stalked off, Percy on her tail.

 **Calypso's P.O.V.**

As Leo dealt with his so called fan club, I let myself look around and take in my surroundings. My eyes landed on Percy Jackson, following his girlfriend. I had heard about what they went through and wanted to apologize to Annabeth for the curse I put on her. I have to admit, I was cold-hearted and should've known that I would leave the island at some point. I had Leo now and I know that he will stay with me forever.

I tugged on Leo's arm and asked him for a tour of the camp. After all, this was my new home.

 **Hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. Forgiving and Forgetting

**I wanted to do one of Annabeth and Calypso making up. I apologize if it is OOC.**

 **I got a suggestion to do a Tratie one, but my mind is blank. Any Ideas?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Calypso sat in the guest room at the Big House in Camp Half-Blood. She was staying there until a cabin was built for children of Titans. She looked back on the last few thousand years. Many men had come by and every one of them had broken her heart. Except Leo. When he swore to come back for her, she had to admit, she didn't exactly believe him. No man had been able to find Ogygia twice. The fact that Leo had managed to do two impossible tasks in one day was remarkable and made Calypso fall in love with him even more. He died, came back to life, and still rescued her. All the other men who had landed on her island had another woman at home. A Penelope or an Annabeth.

She had cursed both of the women in question. Penelope never suffered from it. Odysseus returned home and they lived happily ever after. Unfortunately, the Arai had placed the curse of Annabeth when they were down in Tartarus. Calypso couldn't help but feel the need to apologize to Annabeth. Even after all that she went through, Annabeth still greeted Calypso with open arms. She needed to find her. Now.

 **LINE BREAK**

Annabeth was sitting at her desk in the Athena cabin, making plans to expand the camp. She wanted to make a place like New Rome, where demi-gods could live their whole lives in peace. A place where people could go to school, college, raise a family. She started working on blueprints for more cabins. They needed one for Calypso to stay in. Now that she lost her immortality, she was a normal demigod who would be staying here.

Annabeth thought of Calypso. Her relationship with Percy. Her relationship with Leo. The curse. She knew that Calypso was just acting out of heartbreak, but it caused Annabeth so much pain. She couldn't see Percy. She thought she had lost him. Again. Sure, they wouldn't become best buds and hang out constantly, but Annabeth hoped that she and Calypso could be friends. She had passed the jealously stage and knew that Percy wouldn't leave her, so what's the worst that could happen?

 **LINE BREAK**

Calypso's P.O.V.

I slowly walked up to the Athena cabin, hoping Annabeth would be in there. I wanted us to be friends and to forget the past. At this point, I'd do whatever it takes. I've heard that having Annabeth as an enemy could be very dangerous.

I gently knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a very stressed out Annabeth. She looked shocked to see me, but let me in anyways.

"Um… Hi Annabeth. Could I talk to you?"

"Uh… Sure. What's up?"

I took a deep breath and started, "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I never meant for that curse to get inflicted on you. I was acting out of pain and realized that it was a stupid move. I really want us to be friends. You and Percy make the perfect couple and I shouldn't have gotten in the middle of that. I've found Leo and now know what it feels like to truly be in love. I'm so so so sorry…"

Annabeth cut me off mid-tangent. She chuckled and said, "It's okay Calypso, I understand. It may take some time, but eventually, we'll heal the rift in between us. I'm sure we'll be great friends. Don't wear yourself out over it."

"Thank you! Thank you so much for forgiving me!"

"It's no problem."

The girls talked and laughed for the rest of the afternoon.

 **LINE BREAK**

Leo and Percy were looking for their girlfriends. They were nowhere to be found. The boys were starting to get scared. No one had seen Annabeth or Calypso for a long time. Percy finally came up with the brilliant idea ( **A/N Note the sarcasm)** of checking for Annabeth in her cabin.

When the boys arrived outside the Athena cabin, they were shocked at the sight in front of them. Through the window, they could see Annabeth and Calypso sitting on the former's bed, laughing. Never in a million years had anyone thought that these two would get along, especially because of their rough past.

"Well, as long as they don't kill each other, I think it's safe to leave them alone." Percy said, walking away.

 **LINE BREAK**

"T-the b-boys just… window…. Faces." Annabeth said, in between laughs.

"They t-thought… we…. Missing." Calypso replied.

"I can't believe they didn't look here in the first place." Calypso said once she had calmed down.

"I can. It was Percy and Leo. When was the last time you saw either of them do something smart?" Annabeth said, breaking down into laughter.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Suggestion will gladly be taken.**

 **Sorry that it's a bit fast!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, You know that works!**

 **Love,**

 **AGJP**


	3. Let's play a game!

**I got a couple of Tratie requests, so here you go! I know that it's a bit cliché, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!**

 **Pairing: Tratie**

 **Plot: A little game of truth or dare might just change Travis and Katie's lives.**

It started as a simple game. A game that paved the rest of their lives. It was a simple game of truth or dare, and it changed Travis and Katie's lives.

LINE BREAK

"Hey Katie-Kat, you wanna play a game?"

"Sure... What do you want to play?"

"Um… truth or dare!"

"With two people?"

"Why not?"  
Katie shrugged and got up from Travis' lap. She sat down across from him. They were now 24 and lived together in New Athens, a place for _Greek_ demigods to live in peace. Annabeth designed it a few years ago and people slowly started moving in, so many people had moved in that they had to expand it. Anyway, Katie and Travis were sitting on their living room floor, watching tv and talking when Travis brought up the game.

"Okay… I'll go first, Truth or Dare?" Katie asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Travis replied, smirking.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I dare you to… um… call Leo and pretend you're the pizza guy. If he orders something, you have to dress up and deliver it."

"Really Gardner? Is that the best you've got?"

Katie shrugged and gestured to the phone. Leo wouldn't be able to recognize their home phone. Travis picked it up and dialed Leo and Calypso's number.

"Hello, is this Leo Valdez? Did you order a pizza from... Uh… The place where they sell pizza?" Travis said in a high-pitched voice, making Katie laugh.

"Um… this isn't Leo, but if he did order pizza, I will kill him. We're going to a friend's house for dinner and he promised me that he would actually eat there… Wait a second. Travis? Is that you?"

Unfortunately, Calypso had answered the phone, making life much harder for Travis.

"Whaaaaat…. No… Who's Travis? I don't know any Travis! This is…. Uh… Travina… yeah… Travina. I need to speak to Leo Valdez."

At this point, Katie was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. Travis, despite being a son of Hermes, was never the best at lying. It was easy to tell when he was avoiding the truth.

Calming down and composing herself, Katie got up and took the phone from Travis.

"Sorry Calypso. I dared him to call Leo and ask if he ordered pizza. We didn't realize that you would pick up."

"It's alright, Katie. Knowing Leo, he probably ordered pizza anyway. I'll take to you guys later. Bye."

"Bye."

Katie hung up and turned to Travis, "Travina? Really? And you call yourself an amazing liar…" Katie burst into laughter once again while Travis stood there, rolling his eyes.

"Let's get back to the game. Truth or Dare, Katie?"

"Um… truth."

"Let's see… ooh… who was your first crush?" Travis asked, feeling confident. He was sure that it would be him.

Katie turned a bright red. She knew that her answer would make Travis jealous, "Um… you! Of course." She said, looking down.

Travis was immediately able to tell that she was hiding something, "Katie. Tell me the truth."

"Fine. Do you promise not to get mad?" Travis nodded. "Okay. It was… um… W-Will Solace."

Travis was mentally trying to cool himself down. Katie had liked Solace. Will freakin' Solace. He had ended up with Nico, but either way, it made Travis want to smash his face in.

"Travis? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't dwell on the past."

Katie let out a breath. Travis was actually being noble about this. The couple had gotten pretty close to Will and Nico. She didn't want to break that bond.

"Moving on… Truth or Dare?" Katie asked, wanting to change the subject.

Travis stuck with truth and the game went on for about an hour. It was now Katie's turn. She answered truth. Travis seized the moment and went for it. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He knel down and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Katie's jaw dropped open. Sure, she was anxious for this day to come. Most of their friends were already married and she hoped Travis would pop the question soon, but in a game of Truth or Dare? Leave it to Travis to come up with something like that.

"So…" Travis was starting to get nervous. What f she said No? Would things be awkward? Is she going to break up with me? I really hope not!

At this point, tears were flowing from Katie's eyes, "YES! A million times! YES!"

Travis grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed and fell into complete bliss.

From that moment forward, whenever Truth or Dare was brought up, the couple would grin and remember that amazing day…

 **I hope you liked it! No flames please!**

 **Review!**

 **Love,**

 **AGJP**


	4. Reyna

**I'm so sorry for the extended delay! I wasn't sure what to focus on next. This was going to be a seperate one shot, but I decided to make it short and turn it into a quirk. Enjoy!**

Reyna had always felt like a third wheel. Okay, an eleventh wheel. As much as she loved her friends, she was jealous of their relationships. Percy had Annabeth, Jason had Piper, Frank had Hazel, Leo had Calypso, and Nico had Will. They all got someone to love, while she got told by the love goddess herself that she wouldn't find love in any demigod.

Normally, Reyna would be up and about, working diligently. She'd be playfully be scolding the boys and laughing with the girls. It was practically impossible to tell that she was going through lots of inner turmoil. She always kept her guard up, slyly escaping any conversations about her situation.

Naturally, she sometimes wanted to curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out. Unfortunately, being the praetor of New Rome meant that she had to be a role model at all times. Being a teenage girl was just unacceptable. That's why Reyna always looked forward to girl's night. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, and Reyna would join together and talk. They would just sit there and spill their hearts out.

When Percy and Annabeth got into a severe argument, Annabeth called an emergency meeting and worked things out. When Hazel was having a hard time with some people at her mortal school, she called an emergency meeting. When Rachel was feeling extra pressure from her 'Oracle Duties', she would call an emergency meeting. So, naturally, when Reyna had reached her breaking point, she called a meeting.

Reyna had a lot to live up to. She was the sister of an Amazon, the daughter of Bellona, and the Praetor of New Rome. It was no surprise that the pressure was getting to her. She was so grateful for her friends. They loved her so much. Maybe a little too much.

All of the girls- excluding Annabeth- had tried to set Reyna up with plenty of guys. Demigod and mortal. Rachel even tried to get her with Apollo. Yeah, that didn't work out. Finding love was going to be a lot harder than expected. She's on a roller coaster that is unfortunately only going down. No matter what she tried, she was single. It was like Aphrodite had cursed her, which could've been a possibility, but moving on.

At one point, Reyna gave up. ''I'm the Praetor of New Rome'', she told everyone around her. ''I shouldn't be wasting my time chasing guys and looking for love.'' She said it loud and proud, but no one missed the slight quiver of her voice. Convincing herself was going to take time, but what are friends for? In the end, all that matters is that she has people who love her and always will be there for her, no matter what happens along the way.

 **Next will be 'Girl's Night'. I also want to let you know that I'm going to take down 'Over the Years' because I want to rewrite and edit it completely. I promise that it will be up sometime in the near future.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, Pm, whatever works!**

 **Love ya'll.**

 **AGJP**


	5. Halloween

**I am so sorry! This was supposed to be up last week, but I'm such a bad updater! I haven't updated this story in nearly a month and a half. It's ridiculous. This story isn't that long, as always, but I have given you the image of all of your favorite characters dressed as Disney characters, so I hope that makes up for putting this up a week after Halloween. I love you guys and am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'll try and be more frequent, but I can't guarantee it. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Quirks- Halloween**

 **Plot: All the demigods had various opinions on Halloween, but as long as they were together, nothing else mattered.**

Annabeth hated Halloween. She absolutely despised it. She tirelessly fought monsters every day, saving the ignorant mortals from unimaginable threats and disaster. And how do they thank her? By dedicating a day to monsters. A day dedicated to ghosts and skeletons and *shudder* _spiders_. Why was it that mortals found creatures, existent and nonexistent, so fascinating? What did they ever do to deserve such reverence and respect? They were monsters. Evil, doom-bringing, unworthy creatures. They weren't scary by any standards. Oh, and the haunted houses. That was just some kind of ruse made up by some mortal who wanted to make money by "scaring" innocent kids.

Annabeth wasn't normally this judgmental. She looked at the world with logic and reasoning. She gave everyone and everything a chance, but she was fed up with Halloween. She could handle one day a year. Just October 31st, but of course, society had to turn it into a month-long holiday. On the first day of October, "OMG! GIRL! HALLOWEEN IS JUST 30 DAYS AWAY." The entire month then gets dedicated to pumpkin spice lattes and plans for trick or treating or parties and such. It was too much.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Annabeth!" Thalia called from the living room. "Are you ready yet? We have to leave for Piper's party in 15 minutes."

"I'm almost done. Give me a couple of minutes!"

Piper was having a party in the name of Halloween since the demigods hadn't met up in a while. Artemis had given Thalia a week off to spend time with her friends, so Thalia jumped at the opportunity and was staying with Annabeth and Percy.

It took a lot of effort, but Percy and Thalia managed to convince Annabeth to attend, even if it was only for Piper's sake. Annabeth reluctantly trudged out of room in a Cinderella costume. The demigods had decided to dress up as Disney characters. Percy was to be Prince Charming and Thalia was going as be Artemis (the Hercules version).

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Piper was ecstatic. She loved Halloween. The little kids walking around in their adorable costumes, asking for candy and rewarding you with a cheeky smile. Piper had never been one for cuteness and such, but little kids were her weakness.* She knew that when she ever had a child, it would be spoiled rotten.

She was throwing a party for all the demigods and decided to use it as an excuse to make everyone dress up as Disney characters. She was going as Pocahontas and she had forced Jason into dressing up as John Smith. He flat out refused to go as Hercules, Disney version or not, because he was a "jerk face." It was fun to see her friends let loose and have some fun. Most of them had stressful jobs *cough*Annabeth*cough*, and they rarely relaxed. She threw these parties not because she wanted to party, but because she wanted to keep her friends' lives balanced. They had too much going on and needed a break. That was the main reason for her random parties and gatherings. Not that she didn't enjoy having fun. No, not at all.

The familiar chime of the doorbell cut through Piper's thoughts. She ran down the hall and opened the door to reveal Frank and Hazel dressed as Tiana and Naveen. Definitely a strange costume for Frank, but he refused to go as anything other than Hazel's match. It was to be expected. They both looked amazing, which was no surprise. Hazel had a talent for disguises as they had found out when dressing up a few years ago. They had attended a costume party and no one had been able to guess that it was her.

Hazel and Frank followed Piper into the kitchen where the food had been set up. The couple had come early to set up so Piper could get dressed. Saying a quick "thank you," Piper sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, and got her costume on at lightning speed. She forced Jason, who was watching TV, into his costume and the two hurried back down, just as Annabeth and Percy walked through the door. They exchanged greetings and went to join the others in living room.

A variety of costumes could be seen. Rachel had shown up as Merida from _Brave_ , Katie and Travis had come as Belle and Beast from _The Beauty and the Beast_ , Leo and Calypso came as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider- no matter how unfit the costume, Nico and Will had dressed up as Genie and Rajah from _Aladdin_ with Reyna tagging along as Jasmine. So there definitely was an array of costumes even if they all didn't fit the demigods' personalities.

Annabeth watched as the demigods conversed and enjoyed themselves. Everyone seemed to be having a blast, dancing and catching up. Sure, to mortals, Halloween was a day of monsters and ghosts, but to the demigods, Halloween was a time to get together and hang out. Annabeth may resent the mortal version of Halloween, but as long as all of them were together, nothing else mattered.


	6. New Year's Eve

**I've returned from the dead. Gods, I haven't updated this story in so long! I've been too focused on my Christmas ScoRose story and I neglected all of you. I apologize a million times.**

Percy and Annabeth walked into Reyna's house, hand in hand. They were greeted by Grover and Juniper who both had drinks in hand.

"Percy! Annabeth! How are you?!"

"Hey G-man! Long time no see. We've been good. How's little Pan doing?" Percy patted his satyr friend on the back and hugged Juniper. Annabeth did the same.

"He's doing great. He's taken a liking to Chuck, so we left in Mellie's care. I love Hedge, I really do, but neither of us trust Gleeson enough to leave our child with him alone." The group chuckled.

"Well, it's been great to see you, Grover. You too, Juniper. You should come over for dinner sometime soon. Don't be hesitant to bring Pan. I'd love to meet him. Percy and I should go in now. We'll see you later."

Annabeth dragged Percy into the kitchen to see Reyna. She navigated through the crowds of Greek and Roman demigods, mumbling something about being polite and too many people. To be honest, Percy wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He was playing with her hair. Somehow, he always found that her hair was the most beautiful part about her. The gold locks that she hated so much were his favorite.

"Percy? Percy? Oi! Percy! Hello? Is anyone in there?" Annabeth's voice pulled Percy out of his daydreams.

"Evidently not," a familiar voice said from behind them. "There's nothing in there but seaweed. There's a reason why we call him Kelp Head."

Both demigods turned to see a face that they hadn't seen in nearly a year.

"THALIA?!" They shouted. Annabeth threw herself at her best friend. "How? What? Where? When? Huh?"

Thalia laughed at the couple's confusion. "We lost so many Hunters in the war that I've been working overtime recruiting for three years. We finally have enough Hunters to take down 3 Orions. Anyway, Artemis gave me the next month off. She told me to taking a break and stop working so hard. You know, once you get over the initial 'I hate anyone of the male gender' thing, Artemis is pretty laid back."

"Wait, where are you staying?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm thinking about splitting my time with Jason and you two. I might spend some time with Nico and Will, too."

"Okay, good. You have to stay with us. There's no other choice present. Tomorrow, grab your stuff and head over to Camp Half-Blood. You've missed so much. After the Giant War, Percy and I wanted to move to New Rome, but we didn't want to leave home. So, I built New Athens with the help of Leo, Reyna, Malcolm, and some others. We're currently working on a portal-ish thing that goes in between the two camps. I have pictures, come on." Annabeth led Thalia away to show her pictures of New Athens, leaving Percy standing there like a moron. He just stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened. As Thalia said, he isn't called Seaweed Brain for no reason.

Slowly, Percy walked over to the kitchen where he had spotted Leo and Calypso standing with Travis and Katie. The guys were arguing about something while their girlfriends stood by, laughing.

"Boys, can you please shut up? We're trying to enjoy the party here." Katie stood between Travis and Leo, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Absolutely not, Kates. This is a matter of life and death. This knucklehead just doesn't understand the fact that pink is so much better than purple."

"Leo, please. If Travis is going to be unreasonable, can you at least comprehend the silliness of this conversation?"

"No, Sunshine. Purple is royal and majestic, just as I am. If Travis want to be pink and flowery, I will not stop him. He can go and do what he wants, but I will always be correct."

Percy listened to their conversation for a couple more minutes before deciding to butt in. "I get where both of you are coming from, but the answer here is obvious. Pink and purple are great, but blue will always be the best."

The girls groaned. "Not you too! Boys. They're such idiots."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Annabeth appeared next to Percy. "You'd think that by the time they're 20, they'd be slightly mature, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Especially with Percy. Gods, as time goes by, he gets more and more addicted to _Finding Nemo_ and Disney movies."

"What's bad about that? We live in America. We have the right to watch whatever we want, no matter our age. Disney and Pixar movies are not only made for 2 years olds, but also for 20 year olds." Percy was quick to defend himself and his opinions.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and dragged Percy off to meet some new Athena kids. She apparently saw potential in them. Supposedly, they reminded her of herself when she was younger.

The next few hours were slightly dull and uneventful. Well, at least to Percy, whose ADHD was acting up. Annabeth had made him meet several people, and quite a few of which were boring and too professional for him. Soon enough, it was 10:30 and Piper gathered the Seven and a few other close friends.

"Okay everyone. Here's the deal: we're all going to go around and state at least one resolution for the New Year. After that- if there's time- we'll go around and say one thing that we hope will go well next year. Got it? Good. I'll begin. Well, next year, I, Piper McLean, resolve to not use my charmspeak on innocent mortals." She gestured towards Jason.

"I, Jason Grace, resolve to build at least 100 shrines for the minor gods."

"I, Hazel Levesque, resolve to figure out a way to help others with my powers."

"I, Thalia Grace, resolve to recruit more Hunters than I have ever before."

"I, Annabeth Chase, resolve to stay in contact with my father, step-mother, and half-brothers."

And so they went along, making resolutions that may or may not last very long. After a while, Frank leaned over to check his watch and jumped up in surprise.

"It's 11:58! Everyone, get up and come into the hall!" The crowds of demigods rushed into the living room and gathered around the TV. They watched as Ryan Seacrest wrapped up the performances and got ready for the ball drop.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Couples ran and kissed their significant others. Annabeth grabbed Percy by the collar and pulled him in. She smashed her lips to his and put her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a while after they pulled back, staring into each other's eyes. "Happy New Year, Perce."

"Happy New Year, Annabeth."

Looking back, they would've surely said that New Year's Eve was an amazing day, but the best part? They ended off the year on a good note, and started the next year off even better. With friends and family.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. I hope all of you had a wonderful 2015 and wish you a happy, prosperous 2016. I love you all. Thank you so much for supporting me and sticking with me, even though my updating has been awfully messed up. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**

 **(By the way, Merry late Christmas, Happy belated Hannukah, Happy late Kwanzaa, ad if you don't celebrate any of these, Happy Holidays!)**


	7. Nightmares- Solangelo Request One-shot

**Nightmares**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Solangelo**

 **Plot: Nico has a nightmare and Will helps him cope with it.**

 **Notes: I'm normally not one to write Solangelo, but I like to try new things and I ship it, so why not!**

 **Warnings: There is some slightly bloody stuff in here. If it'll trigger you, please don't read it.**

 **Words: 765**

 **Request from: Mewster7**

* * *

They came back. The damn nightmares came back. Every night, they'd come and would be about something new. Sometimes, Gaea would rise again or he'd be back in that awful jar. They were scarring and extremely realistic. He was never able to shake them off. They followed him around every night. Every single night. Tonight, was something new. Something different. This time, it was something much worse. He had lost Will.

 ** _The Arai came at him once again. Nico didn't know that this many people had cursed him. He had been blinded, cut, deafened, and paralyzed for short periods of time. He didn't know how it could get any worse. Of course, just as that came to his mind..._**

 ** _"Spawn of Hades, face your worst fear for Phobos and Deimos have cursed you, and you will suffer the consequences!" The thing cackled with what could be mistaken for joy._**

 ** _Images flashed through Nico's mind. After all he had been through, there wasn't much that frightened him. Only one thing came to mind, but it was the worst possible punishment for anything. Even the Arai wouldn't inflict that kind of pain on him, right?_**

 ** _Nico was on a roll today, a record for the amount of times a person could jinx themselves into a situation. It was as if the Ara had picked up on his thoughts. A boy was brought out from the shadows. He looked about 6-feet tall, with blonde hair bright as the sun, and sparkling blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, Nico recognized the boy as his boyfriend, Will Solace. 'No. This can't be happening. Please! Anything but this! Please!' Nico thought writhing in pain and struggling to get out of one the creatures' grasp._**

 ** _Nico was handed a knife. One very similar to the one Annabeth had lost. The gleam of blade stood out even in the depths of Tartarus. Will, who was clearly in pain, was trying to get out of the Ara's clutches and was failing miserably. He was weakening rapidly, and just the sight of it made Nico want to rip all of these horrible creatures' throats out._**

 ** _Nico felt his hand wrap around the knife as he moved towards Will. It was as if an invisible force was pulling him. He fought against the force as he involuntarily raised the knife, ready to attack. Somehow, he managed to lower it down, but a jolt of pain ran through his arm and the knife shot up once again. The knife went towards Will, getting closer and closer by the second. Will had braced himself, eyes shut tight and hands up in the air. Before Nico knew it, the knife had come down, blood spilling at his feet…_**

Nico's eyes shot open. He realized that he had been screaming and promptly shut his mouth. He could hear footsteps outside his cabin. The door was flung open as a tall blonde shot through. Will's face was scrunched up into a frown, worry and concern evident in his expression.

"Nico! Nico! Are you alright? What happened?" Will looked up at Nico only to see his fists clenched and his eyes shut tight, tears spilling at a mile a minute.

"The- the nightmares, Will. They k-keep coming back, and they get worse each time," stuttered Nico.

"What was it this time? The jar? Gaea?"

"N-no, no not this time. I-I l-lost you Will. T-they m-made me stab you…" By this point, Nico was silently sobbing.

Will stared at Nico, evidently shocked. Nico could see him processing the information he had just heard.

"Nico… it was about me? Losing me? Come 'ere"

Nico moved towards Will, snuggling into his side. Will draped a comforting arm over Nico's shoulders. The two of them just sat there, in the quiet. It was a comfortable silence. No words needed to be said. Just the comfort Will provided to Nico was enough. Of course, all good things must come to an end at some point.

"Will? How were you able to hear me screaming? Even if I was loud, I couldn't have been _that_ loud," questioned Nico.

Will turned as red as a tomato. "Uh… well… I didn't hear you until I passed Percy's cabin. I-I was… um… on my w-way here anyway…"

Nico let out a chuckle. Getting Nico to laugh, chuckle, or even smile could only be accomplished by Will. Will was Nico's rock, the only thing that kept him grounded- apart from Hazel, of course. His strength. His lifeline. With Will around, Nico felt as if he could do anything and everything. Anything at all.

* * *

 **I'm going to be disbanding my request shots story and am combining it with this. This story is now drabbles, plus request one shots. I'm going to keep the A/N to a minimum, so that's all.**

 **There's a poll on my page pertaining to my next Percabeth AU One shot, so check that out.**

 **Make sure to check out my story** ** _Prejudiced Love_**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	8. Dysfunctional- Chrisse Request One shot

**Dysfunctional**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Chrisse (Chris/Clarisse)**

 **Plot: They may be dysfunctional, they might be crazy, but they loved it anyway.**

 **Request from: Riley-Lana (Guest)**

 **Words: 981**

* * *

It was hard to tell that they were even a couple. Their shouts could be heard within a mile radius. They argued day and night about extremely trivial things. They were almost never seen out in public displaying even the slightest of affection. The Aphrodite girls chided the couple on more than one occasion about not being "more like a couple." Theirs was an interesting story. Strange. Dysfunctional.

-Ω-

It was a warm and sunny day, which wasn't unusual for Camp Half-Blood. Clarisse LaRue could be found in the Arena, ripping apart dummies with her spear, Maimer. She attacked them with such ferocity, shredding every visible sliver of plastic and rubber. Pieces of the poor dummy were flying everywhere. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and with the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing, she looked more like a girl than ever.

She wasn't angry, no, not at all. Just because she was maniacally murdering dummies didn't mean she was angry in anyway. She was a child of Ares, she had to release all that pent-up energy somewhere.

Clarisse felt two hands wrap around her waist. Within a matter of seconds, she had spun around, firmly planting her spear in the place where a certain demigod was standing just moments ago. If not for his killer reflexes, Chris would have probably been in the infirmary.

"Hades! Rodriguez, you moron! What have I told you about interrupting when I'm slicing dummies into pieces? You ought to have learned that by now," Clarisse scolded in a very un-Clarisse manner.

"Oh… um... yeah… I should probably remember that for future reference…" replied Chris, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Clarisse held back a laugh and went to sit with Chris. She knew that she made most demigods tremble, but it pleased her an unreasonable amount to see her boyfriend get flustered and scared by her. Despite contrary belief, even children of the War God could harbor feelings. What she felt for Chris was unexplainable. It wasn't love, at least not yet, but it was close. Sometimes she wanted to punch him until he bleeds, and later she wants to kiss him senseless until they're both dizzy.

She placed her head on his shoulder and leaned into him, curving her body to fit his. They were only like this in private moments, and they treasured every minute of it. Clarisse hated PDA. She had a reputation to live up to. Chris was okay with it, but if it bothered Clarisse, he kept it to himself.

They were an interesting couple, for sure. Strange. Dysfunctional. But they loved it anyway.

-Ω-

Chris was sitting on his bed in his cabin along with the Stolls. They were deciding on the next victim of their latest prank. Connor suggested the Demeter Cabin, but Travis quickly dismissed it, knowing that his girlfriend would kill him in an instant. The Stolls went through a list and finally landed on the Ares Cabin. Travis pitched the idea and Chris- who was busy not caring- mindlessly agreed. Oh, was he in for some trouble…

"STOLLS! YOU IDIOTS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Clarisse's threats could be heard throughout the camp. She let out a string of curses as she untangled herself from the webs that had been wrapped around her overnight.

"Y-Yes C-Clarisse," the boys stuttered out.

"Did you cause this?" asked Clarisse in a dangerously calm voice.

"Umm… No? It… uh- it was Chris. Yeah… Chris."

Clarisse immediately took off in Chris' direction. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WRAPPING ME IN SPIDER WEBS WHILE I WAS SLEEPING? DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?"

Chris cowered below her and tried to explain that he hadn't been involved. He apologized several times for his half-brothers and swore on the Styx that he tried to talk them out of it. Over the course of a few hours, Clarisse cooled down and allowed Chris to tell his side of the story. Once they sorted the problem out, both decided to go after the Stolls for lying (again).

Clarisse climbed onto Chris' shoulders, and the two of them took off, screaming utter nonsense and laughing as they chased the boys.

They were an interesting couple, for sure. Strange. Dysfunctional. But they loved it anyway.

-Ω-

 _Titanic._ Out of every movie in the entire universe, he had to pick _Titanic._ He wanted a movie night, she had agreed to let him pick the movie. He picked _Titanic._ He knew that she hated mushy romantic stuff like that. It didn't matter that they were in private. She refused to watch a movie that would turn her into a helpless, blubbering mess. Curse Hermes and his kids.

"Can big bad Clarisse not watch Titanic without crying?" Chris taunted.

"Don't push it, Rodriguez. I'm watching the movie for you. I'd watch my mouth if I were you, unless, of course, you wanted me to get out Maimer…" Clarisse drawled, smirking.

Chris gulped and quickly shook his head. He grabbed popcorn and settled down next to his girlfriend.

By the time the credits rolled, Clarisse was curled up into Chris, sobbing her eyes out. Nothing could do this to her except this movie. It somehow reminded her of Silena's death. Chris was unsure about why, but he knew better than to question it. He looked down at his sobbing girlfriend and placed an arm around her. It was rare moments like this which kept their relationship going. She wasn't afraid to let down her guard around him. She pulled off the 'Strong, Buff, Invincible' girl façade with him. Both of them loved every second they got together. They were different, but that was what made it better. It set them apart, and they loved that.

They were an interesting couple, for sure. Strange. Dysfunctional. But they loved it anyway.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	9. Trust- Request Drabble

**Trust**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: The Seven FRIENDSHIP. Slight Percabeth, Jiper, and Frazel. THIS IS NOT JASABETH OR PERCY/PIPER. I REPEAT NOT JASABETH OR PERCY/PIPER!**

 **Plot: Trust takes a while to form, but in the end, it's worth it.**

 **Words: 657**

 **Notes: I apologize for its length. Think of it as a drabble**

 **Request from: princessmelz**

* * *

At the beginning, she didn't trust him at all. He was a Roman. He could betray them at any time. Then again, she was biased. Jason was the one with one shoe. Annabeth had hoped with all her heart and every other body part that it would Percy, but no, it just had to be Jason. He was the biggest puzzle that Annabeth had to solve. His suspicious blonde hair and familiar sky-blue eyes drove Annabeth insane with curiosity. Why did he look so familiar? Was he hiding something from her? Does he know something that she doesn't? He kept himself so well-guarded that he was impossible to read. Annabeth was an expert at reading people's emotions, so why was Jason so hard to read?

That's what made Annabeth unsure of whether to trust him or not. If a person was so well-guarded, they must have a secret. It was undeniable. Whatever it was, Annabeth swore she would get to the bottom of it. It may even distract her from worrying about Percy every so often!

He led them to safety! Annabeth couldn't believe it. Jason led Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and himself safely to New Rome! Most importantly, he led her to Percy. That was a game changer. Something that would forever change her opinion about him.

Slowly, Annabeth was warming up to Jason. The two of them could actually have a conversation without her throwing a deadly glare at him. Maybe it was Percy's presence or the fact that Jason was Thalia's brother, but Annabeth was starting to realize that Jason wasn't so bad.

Annabeth was close to everyone on the Argo II. Well, almost everyone. Her relationship with Jason was still slightly rocky. Jason still trembled when Annabeth was nearby, but by a considerably less amount. Annabeth now counted him as a friend. She didn't completely trust him, but trust isn't something that forms overnight.

Their relationship was moving in a positive direction, but not at a very fast pace. They were taking baby steps. Jason now looked Annabeth in the eye when speaking to her. She would laugh at his jokes, even though she tried to hide it. She would see his face light up when she responded positively to his comments and remarks. They were getting somewhere!

He had broken her! Jason Grace had finally cracked Annabeth Chase! It was no longer a routine of ignoring eye contact and speaking in hushed, nervous tones around her. He could now speak freely to her, and she would listen. They considered each other friends and could talk to each other about their problems. Annabeth now viewed Jason as a brother and placed all her trust in him. Trust takes a while to form, but in the end, it's worth it.

 **A little bonus for you.**

Something was off about her. He just knew it. Something made her untrustworthy. Maybe it was the blessing of Aphrodite or the charmspeak, but something made Percy skeptical about Piper. Then again, he had an _interesting_ past with Aphrodite kids. It wasn't that easy to trust them. Silena was an exception. Drew had constantly tried to hit on him, even after he and Annabeth started dating. Some of the guys kept offering to make him over, and one of them even flirted with him. Oh, and his encounters with the goddess were none too pleasant.

Piper had always seemed nice, but it could just be a façade. Jason seemed to trust her wholeheartedly, and Percy trusted Jason, but it wasn't enough. Percy had experienced enough betrayals in his life. He didn't want to get close to someone only to be torn apart. It wasn't logical, as Annabeth would say. Percy had confided only in Annabeth about his suspicions. She had dismissed the thought, but Percy didn't miss the slight hesitance as she did so. Annabeth didn't trust easily. She believed Piper was good. Well, all they could do was wait and see.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Love you!**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	10. The Attic Museum- Request One Shot

**The Attic Museum**

 **Plot: The children of our favorite demigods are taking a tour of the Big House attic. What surprises are in store for them?**

 **Pairing: Implied Percabeth**

 **Notes: This story contains some of my OC's who were part of the short-lived** ** _Over the Years_** **. I'm working on the story and hope that I will be able to get it up soon. Well, only time can tell…**

 **Words: 1244**

 **Request From: SuzuBells** , **or Ayano's Theory of Relativity, or whatever the name is by the time you read this ;D**

* * *

A shrill noise pulled all of the campers out of their conversations. They directed their attention to the front where Chiron stood, holding a microphone down to the speaker box on the phone. Once the majority of the campers were facing him, he pulled the microphone away and began to speak.

"I do apologize for creating that horrendous sound. I have an announcement to make and it involves all of you. All activities will be canceled on Friday. We have some guests coming over to visit. They will be giving everyone here a detailed tour of the Big House Attic Museum and will be explaining the memorabilia and artifacts that it contains. You have been split into groups based on level and your relationship with the guests. Thank you. You may go back to eating."

-Ω-

Excitement buzzed around camp as everyone went to check the groups. Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, was also the camp director. Dionysus had been sent back to Olympus, and Rachel was getting bored just staying hidden in her cave. She spoke to Chiron and Rachel took Mr. D's place. Anyway, Rachel had strategically placed the demigods and legacies into groups in a way that the groups were right, but the guests were still a surprise.

Silena Jackson, daughter of the ever-popular Percy and Annabeth Jackson, made her way up to the front of the line to see which group she was placed. Oddly enough, she was with Luke, Thalia, Skye, Emily, Esperanza, Sammy, Bianca, Michael, and Chris. Basically, the children of the seven, Calypso, Nico, Will, Travis, and Katie.

Luke, Silena's older brother, came up next to her and took a look at the list.

"Oh, there are only five parents who qualify for this. It's either Mom, Dad, Aunt Katie, Uncle Nico, or Uncle Will. Gleeson isn't in our group, so it's not Aunt Clarisse or Uncle Chris, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and Aunt Calypso were not here during the Titan War, Uncle Jason, Aunt Hazel, and Uncle Frank are Romans, and no one would put Uncle Travis in charge of anything. It's simple logic."

"Stop being such a smartass. We have some guest coming over. We don't know who it is, and we'll find out tonight. The tour is tomorrow, and we're going to learn, not show off your deductive reasoning skills.

-Ω-

"Okay children, calm down. We have some very special guests here today. They are some of the Saviors of Olympus. Please welcome Perseus and Annabeth Jackson!"

The campers burst into applause and buzzed with chatter. The Heroes of Olympus were actually standing in front of them!

Chiron cleared his throat, "Percy, Annabeth, would you like to say something?"

Percy lunged for the microphone and almost fell in the process. "Hello young demigods. I am Percy Jackson, husband to the wonderful Annabeth Chase and father to Luke Jackson and Silena Jackson. "

All heads turned to Luke and Silena as campers let out large gasps. Annabeth and Percy didn't want their children to be thrust into the spotlight, so not many campers knew of Luke and Silena's lineage.

"Percy! You're a complete idiot. They didn't know for a reason. Anyway, we'll be giving all of you a tour of the Attic Museum in the Big House. Your Camp Director, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will be joining us. One of the particularly interesting items in that museum actually belonged to her. Tomorrow morning, at 9:00 AM sharp, I want the first group to be assembled outside of the Poseidon Cabin. Silena, Luke, you're staying in the Athena Cabin tonight."

The campers nodded, some still too shocked to comprehend what was going on.

"Alright then, goodnight campers. Tomorrow's a busy day, so make sure you sleep well."

-Ω-

As Annabeth had directed, Luke and Silena's group had assembled outside of the Poseidon Cabin. Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel led them up the Big House stairs to the museum entrance.

"Okay kids, I really don't have to be very formal with this group, so I'm just going to let you guys look around and ask questions and occasionally point things out." Annabeth let the kids into the "museum" and let them wander around.

"Aunt Annabeth, what's that?" Thalia asked, point to a claw like object.

Annabeth took a look at the object and reluctantly began to speak. Percy, noticing her uncomfortableness, took over instead.

"All of you have heard of the Hesperides, right?" the demigod nodded. "Well, they guard Hera's tree of Golden Apples. Of course, Hera, being the… uh… goddess she is, didn't trust them. I don't know why. Silena, your middle name is Zoe. You're named after Zoe Nightshade, who was actually a Hesperide. Anyway, Hera placed a creature by the name of Ladon to protect the tree. I'm sure you all know of Luke Castellan. Well, he brought this claw of Ladon when he went on a quest to the Gardens of the Hesperides."

The demigods moved along and listened to the stories the three elders had to say about the various monster heads in various jars. They soon came upon an intricately woven pink scarf. Percy saw the object and blushed deeply and turned away.

Annabeth laughed and began to tell the story behind it, "That is a dangerous object. Back when Percy and I were 12, we were sent on a quest to search for Zeus' lightning bolt. I'm sure you all know the story. During this quest, we made a trip to Waterland to find Ares' shield and Aphrodite's scarf. They'd left the objects on something called the 'love ride.' Grover was with us and I told him and Percy to go on it, but both of them flat-out refused. Percy and I ended up going on the ride. We'd found the shield and were looking around when Percy grabbed the scarf. I quickly took it away from him, not wanting him to get enchanted. You see, this scarf has powers. It'll make you dreamy, sleepy, and fall in love. I held onto it for the rest of the quest and put it here once we returned. It's been here ever since."

The kids laughed at Percy's red face and look through a few more items before coming across a blue plastic hairbrush. They all looked at one another, completely confused as to why a hairbrush would be in Camp Half-Blood's museum.

Rachel took one look at the brush and burst into laughter, Percy and Annabeth joining after a few seconds. This confused the younger demigods even more.

"Can you please explain this? What's so funny about it?" Luke asked, tired of waiting.

"This- it's- it's mine!" Rachel burst back into laughter.

"Please!"

"Okay, okay. There was a point in time where I had a slight crush on Percy over here. Oh, and Annabeth was none too happy about it. Anyway, I had a vision that Percy was in danger, so I immediately jumped in a helicopter and came over to Manhattan. The pilot fell asleep, I almost died, Annabeth saved my life, etc. Anyway, the Titan Lord came at me, and in the spur of the moment, I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on: that hairbrush, and I may or may not have nailed him in the eye with that."

Everyone in the room cracked up once again. Hearing the commotion, Chiron galloped up the stairs and questioned the group.

All it took was 2 words: "The Hairbrush."

* * *

 **Hope you liked that!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	11. Stronghold

**Stronghold**

 **Plot: Percy tries to be strong for his friends. He doesn't let them see what's really there. But when his cover is blown, he realizes that maybe, just maybe, it's okay to let your guard down.**

 **Pairings: Jercy friendship, Some Percabeth**

 **Word Count: 1038**

 **Notes: I really liked this prompt, so thank you! I hope I did it justice**

 **Request from: sky-full-of-raindrops**

* * *

He tries. Every day, he suffers. The memories are ingrained in his mind, playing back like a broken record. They don't stop. They won't stop. He doesn't let himself shut his eyes. The second he does, they come again. He holds in his screams. He hides his pain. He pretends like it doesn't exist. He never lets his guard down. There's nothing he wouldn't do to mask his suffering.

He wants to shout. He wants to scream and yelp in pain. He _needs_ an outlet for his emotions. But _none_ of his wants are above her pain. She's the reason for his survival. Annabeth is his mortal anchor. He would go to the ends of the Earth to protect her. Hell, he's been to the depths of Tartarus to stay by her side. And he would do it again. His nightmares are trivial compared to hers. Her screams ring through the cabins on the Argo II. He hears her shooing away Arachne. He hears her wailing in agony as the Arai curse her nightly. Over. And over. And over. Night by night. Day by day.

He will stay strong for her. She's recovering. His fears will only hold her down. So he stays quiet. He holds her as she calls for him. And when she asks if he's okay, he simply nods and turns to face the ceiling, ready for another sleepless night.

Then, it happens. It all comes out. He can't hold it in anymore. It had been a slow day. They had just been sailing, and the crew retires to their cabins early, with the exception of Jason, who was on guard duty. Percy returns to his room, takes a seat as his desk, and begins to sketch. It reminds him of his mother, of Paul, of their New York apartment. It reminds him of happier times. When he wasn't sailing towards his inevitable death and destruction.

Sally used to paint a lot to let out her emotional frustration when she was married to Gabe. She slowly stopped, but when feeling stressed, she would often take up the hobby again. Percy found that art was his creative and emotional outlet and used it to suppress the screams that wanted to escape his throat.

His pencil flies on the paper, and he's unable to stop. The gray marks fill up the white sheet, painting a portrait of the night sky. Percy slips the thin sheet into a folder and pulls out another one. Without any control over his movements, his hand begins to glide across the paper. The shades form a familiar setting. One that haunts him day and night. It follows him around like a dark shadow. It was the pit.

Tartarus takes its shape, a more realistic drawing than ever seen before. It brings memories, nightmares, unwanted emotions, and a sense of dread. Percy knows what's coming next. Tears fill his eyes to the brim, and begin to trickle down his face. A lone drop falls onto the paper. Soon enough, the entire page is soaking wet. Full out sobs can be heard through the room. Percy can't control himself. It's been pent up too long. He lets himself cry, weep, sob. The incessant tears show no sign of stopping.

But the sound of footsteps is enough to bring the sobs to an end. Percy regains his composure and leans back onto his chair, pretending to look at the schedule for the upcoming week that Piper had created. The door creaks and a head peeks through. Jason sees Percy in his chair and slowly walks up.

"Percy, it's your shift-," Jason's words come to a halt as his head tilts downwards. A swollen-faced Percy can be seen. His eyes are red and tear streaks mark his cheeks. The Son of Jupiter sits down on the bed next to his 'cousin' as realization dawns upon him.

"Why do you hide it? Why do you not let us help you?" he asks, urging answers from the older boy.

"I do it to protect you. To protect Annabeth. What kind of half-assed hero of Olympus would I be if I sat and cried in front of people who look up to me? All of us have nightmares. Why should I showcase mine?"

"Perseus Jackson. What the rest of us have gone through is nothing compared to your and Annabeth's struggles. You have survived the literal depths of hell. I understand that you want to protect Annabeth, but do you really think you're doing that? She's worried sick about you every day. You've closed yourself off. You've become distant. You think letting your guard down is going to harm us? You think we'll see you as any less of a human being because you cry? Because you have nightmares? Because you've suffered?"

Percy sits in silence. He thinks of Jason's words. He wonders if he really has shut out those who he loves. Yet, one thought remains in his head.

"Jason? How do I do it? How do I make this easier?" Percy questions, unsure of himself.

"You ask for help. You open up to us. You talk to us. Percy, we're all here for you. No matter what happens, we're a family. We've got problems, but we're always there for each other."

Percy nods and collapses back onto his bed. A fit of sobs run through him and Jason sits there, watching. The episode ends soon, but that doesn't send off the Roman demigod. Jason stays till the end.

"Percy, you stay here and relax. I'm sure that Leo or Frank can cover your guard shift. Tomorrow, I want you to spend some more time with Annabeth. Talk to her. Cry with her. Just be with her, okay? Make sure you take care of yourself."

Percy thanks his cousin for his advice and waves a small goodbye. The path ahead was a difficult one. There was no doubt. But with the help of those around him, his friends, his family, he would make it out alive. The nightmares may not end. The struggling may not cease. But he would be okay. They would be okay. He'd have to work at it, but there was hope for the future.

* * *

 **I liked writing this. Percy is often looked at as silly or immature, but I like portraying him as loyal, serious, and overprotective.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Check out my story** ** _Prejudiced Love!_**

 **There's a poll on my page, and I'd love if y'all could respond to it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


End file.
